


Not Happy Either

by qnrgn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Captain Hook | Killian Jones Bashing, Eventual Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Eventual Romance, F/F, Family Feels, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Married Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Past Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, Psychological Trauma, Sharing a Bed, Slow Build Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Slow Burn, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qnrgn/pseuds/qnrgn
Summary: Robin is dead, Emma is happily married to Hook, Henry has moved on with his life and Regina is not sad. She is tired, jealous and alone.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 19
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

Regina was startled by her doorbell ringing. Why did someone decide to downplay her very graphic threats and visit her? She thought she made it quite clear she did not want any company, nor did she care about any consolation. It was not that she was sad per se. Sadness was for whiny teenagers and Snow White, which were both basically the same breed of stupid if you asked her. No, the feeling growing heavier and heavier in her abdomen, poisoning her blood, suffocating her and crushing her frail body was not sadness. She was simply distraught. She did not spend every waking hour numb and shaky. She did not cry. She did not care. She did not care that within a year she had somehow managed to lose her soulmate, her son, her happy ending, and – most recently – her only friend. So no. She was not sad. She was alone.

The long forgotten doorbell rang again, this time more impatiently. She blinked a few times to bring herself back to reality. She was dissociating again. She stood up. Why had she been sitting on the floor? And what the hell was she wearing? She did not even know she owned leggings and she definitely did not have any band tees. She must have taken one from Henry’s old closet at some point. No, she was not distraught. She was slowly losing it.

She disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke and materialized in front of her main door wearing a smart, black, bodycon dress and a pair of black heels. Nobody could know she was not “fine”. Because she was. She was great in fact. 

“Regina, if you don’t open that fucking door I’m calling the police.” She heard Emma’s angry voice coming from behind the closed entrance. “Or actually, I’m not calling anyone since –“

“Yes, sheriff Swan?”

“I’m the police. Hi.” Emma was beaming until she was not. Regina saw a look of pure horror and concern form on her friend’s face.

“What?” she barked, her voice raspy as ever.

“You’ve been crying” the blonde stated with her eyes wide in disbelief.

“Are you out of your goddamn mind, Swan?” Regina shouted at her, feeling her fingertips tingle with magic, her evil side threatening to come out at any time. Why was she so furious all of a sudden? And what – or who - was her fury targeted at?

“Regina your eyes are red and swollen and you have mascara smeared all over your face. Unless I somehow missed your change of image you’ve – “

“Goodbye, miss Swan” Emma’s words were interrupted by mansion’s door slamming loudly in front of her face.

After Regina had closed the door she immediately ran to the closest mirror to examine her state. To say she looked pathetic was an understatement. Greyish lines of dried tears mixed with mascara covered her whole face. She was so bloated, she could hardly discern any of her features. She looked like a red fucking balloon with a wig on. Because her hair might have actually looked even worse then the rest of her demeanour. She could not even say it looked messy. It looked as if a lightning struck her. And as if to ease the pain she decided to drown her head in a basin filled with oil. And set fire to it afterwards.

“It’s Jones by the way.” she heard Emma’s troubled voice. Why the hell was she still here?

Regina flicked her wrist. She looked pristine again. Any swelling on her face was now covered with a dash of tasteful makeup and her hair was combed through, clean and luscious.

“What?” she swung the door open again looking immaculate as ever.

“It’s not Swan anymore. I’m married, remember?” the blonde said with such an expression that could only have been described as a sad smile. She raised her hand to show off a shiny, golden ring on her finger.

Regina felt her blood boil with rage. She could not lose her temper in front of Emma. She was better than this. She wanted her to be happy. Because she was her friend and good friends want that for each other. Even if said friend’s happiness meant leaving the other one for a pirate with rum addiction and mommy issues.

“Did you come here to boast and declare how wonderfully happy you are with your newly-wed handless wonder or is there any other reason to this intrusion? And, Mrs. Jones, do I or do I not have to remind you that Robin, my God forsaken soulmate, literally the only person I could ever truly love, died not even a year ago?” Regina spit out gravelly with a threat lurking in her voice.

Emma stood frozen with words stuck in her throat.

“Cat got your tongue?”

“Regina, I’m so sorry, I – “

“Don’t be.” Madame mayor interrupted sheriff’s poor attempt at an apology “I don’t care how sorry you are. Saviour or not, even you could not have done anything. I’m a villain. We don’t get happy endings. Now, could we please fast forward to the point where you eventually tell me what do I owe this dubiously pleasant surprise visit.”

Emma blinked a few times, as if to ground herself and finally opened her mouth. And then immediately closed it again. And repeated the action a few more times before she decided to make an actual, coherent sound.

“Could we, maybe, talk inside?” blonde asked tentatively.

“Do you think you deserve to be invited inside after this miserable display of little to no compassion whatsoever, sheriff Jones?” If words could kill, Emma would have already been laying on the ground, writhing, with venom slowly devouring her intestines, burning her from the inside.

“Regina, why do you always have to be such a bitch?”

There was a moment of complete silence between them. The rhetorical question hung in the air, resonating inside of mayor’s head. Within these short, few seconds Regina came up with at least seven quick and easy ways of murdering Emma then and there. With her bare hands. And disposing of her body parts afterwards. And maybe feeding what was left to the Charmings.

“Goodbye, miss Swan.”

“It’s Jones.” She heard her former friend’s scream muffled by the heavy, wooden door swung shut one last time in front of the blonde’s face.

Regina was not sad. She was infuriated. How could Emma be so compassionless? She would have thought, that the Saviour had inherited some of Snow’s disgusting sensitivity and thoughtfulness. Unfortunately, she had learned the hard way that all that ran in Charming’s family was unmatched idiocy. Because frankly, it is one thing not to think your thoughts through before gracing the world with their verbalisation, and a completely different level of moron, to bring up marriage, in front of a friend grieving the loss of their soulmate.

The mayor found herself pouring apple cider into a champagne glass. She was not sad. She was simply in need of a drink. Her thoughts started wandering on their own, irrespective of the high, thick walls she worked so hard on building, to protect her frail, broken self. No, she was not broken. She was tired. She was tired of everyone disregarding her grief. She was tired of telling Snow, Charming, Henry, and even Emma, that she was fine. She was tired of how all she could think of was Robin’s death. She was tired of seeing Emma living her happily ever after with Hook. She was tired of seeing Emma living her happily ever after without her. She was tired of being alone all the fucking time.

What brought her back to reality was a piercing sound of shattering glass and a sudden, acute pain in her palm. She looked down and saw her ruby red blood mixing with alcohol, forming elaborate patterns on the inside of her hand. She was surrounded by shards of glass of various shapes and sizes, and small, yellowish streams of apple cider, puddling at her feet. She felt numb. Hundreds of tiny pieces of glass were hurting her slashed skin, and yet she felt nothing. All she had was a distant memory of pain. She was not sad. She was petrified.

She flicked her wrist to clear the wound. But nothing happened. She kept flicking it again and again, and getting more frustrated with every single rotation. After multiple failed attempts she screamed with anger and pure exasperation. She fell to her knees, broken glass wounding her delicate skin. She had to pull herself together.

She gathered up all her strength and stood up. Why was she feeling so dizzy? She took her black heels off and went to her bathroom barefoot. She opened a small cabinet and started looking for some bandages and hydrogen peroxide. She stopped mid action and glanced at the mirror. The specular surface reflected a weak, willowy person filled with sorrow, regret, and distress. She had been kept in dungeons, she had been tortured multiple times, and yet she had never felt this lonely and appalled before.

Regina started cleaning and dressing her wounds. What was her overreaction caused by? Robin had been gone for at least few months now and she had never experienced such overpowering sadness and powerlessness ever before. And she hated every second of it. After all, she was, or rather had been, the Evil Queen. Her ever present inner wickedness was completely repulsed by all her deplorable emotions. She was not sad. She was baffled. When, after days and weeks of apprehension, she had finally decided to let herself believe in her happy ending, after she had let Robin into her heart, after she had devoted herself to him, he was gone. He was dead and he was never going back. She had tried to restore him to life multiple times. Nothing had worked. And frankly, she was not even trying that hard. She knew what resurrecting someone meant for them. Their whole existence was cursed, their peace forever disturbed, not to be found again.

And then there was Emma. She was furious with her. How could she be so blind? So insensitive? She did not want her to come and play house with her, she did not need her consolation. She simply wanted her to be her friend again. She wanted so bad to go back to when Captain Guy-liner was not her problem. When he was not looking at Emma with those sad, hazy eyes and flirting with her, as if he was ever going to be in her league. As if he thought he was good enough for her. And yet Charming’s blonde, pea-brained offspring fell for his iffy courtship and was now happily married to him. And then Regina finally understood. She was not sad. She was jealous.

Her stream of consciousness was disrupted by the sound of her ringtone coming from the kitchen. She ran out of the bathroom to check who was interrupting her mental breakdown of the day. She picked her phone up and groaned.

“What the hell do you want Snow?”

“It’s not a very nice way of starting a conversation, is it Regina?” she could hear Snow’s patronising voice next to hear ear.

“Like I care. Tell me why you’re calling, or I’ll hang up on you.” Regina said pinching the bridge of her nose in exasperation.

“Well, I wanted to inform you that we’re having a family dinner, and since – whether you like it or not – you’re a part of this family, you’re invited. We’re gathering at four in our flat. Henry, Emma, and Hook are coming as –“

“Over your dead body.” Regina barked and ended the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first work written for this fandom and my first work posted on this page. I hope you enjoy it.  
> Disclaimer: I have not finished watching the show, since I couldn't bare watching Emma marry Hook, so this work is obviously canon divergent. 
> 
> English is not my first language but I'm trying my best.


	2. Chapter 2

“I think she’s not coming” Mary Margaret summed up her conversation to Emma after Regina had cut the call.

“What did she say?” Emma asked with a sorrowful tone to her voice.

“Well, she was very rude, and she threatened my life, so I assumed she wasn’t interested.”

Emma hid her flushed face in her palms and dropped onto the sofa in surrender.

“She’s going to kill me.”

“Emma, what did you do?” Snow took a seat next to her daughter and comfortingly placed her hand on the other’s arm. “ Why did you want me to call Regina? Why didn’t you talk to her yourself?”

Emma could not stop herself from flinching, when the memory of the earlier encounter with Regina invaded her thoughts. As it turned out, the brunette was right all along. Emma was an actual, brainless moron. Even more than that, she was the worst best friend ever. It was not just that she was utterly inconsiderate and downright compassionless during this one, unfortunate attempt at a conversation. No, she had been behaving like an actual prick ever since she had started dating Hook. And she had finally realised that after how long? They were going to celebrate their second anniversary at some point this month. Two years, during which Regina had fallen in love with Robin Hood, met his wife, seen her own sister give birth to Robin’s child, and then, finally, to top it all out, watched him die. And what did Emma do? She got engaged, and then married a few months after. She did not think to ask her how she was feeling, not even once. She did not ask if she needed help, if she needed her companionship. She was too caught up in her marriage, to notice what was actually happening to Regina. She had been turning a blind eye to it, until she no longer could. Everything changed when she finally caught Regina off guard. She saw her beautiful, dark eyes clouded with tears. She saw her gorgeous face seamed with dark frounces of partially dissolved mascara. Her smooth, silky skin had a sallow look to it. It seemed to drape her bones, as if too big and too loose.

“I tried to.” Emma finally decided to answer Snow’s last question. “But before I was able to even mention the dinner, we started fighting and she slammed the door in front of my face. Twice.”

“But you fight all the time, it’s nothing out of ordinary when it comes to you two. Especially when it comes to Regina. Should I remind you she’d tried to kill me for years? Look at us now.” Mary Margaret said with both nostalgia and amusement to her voice.

“It’s different this time.” Emma shifted on the sofa to look into her mother’s eyes. “Something bad is happening to her, Mary Margaret. And, believe me, I messed up this time, I really did.”

Snow smiled at Emma and gathered her wiry figure up in an awkward embrace. The blonde did not hug her back, she never did. She did not need her consolation or her warmth. She was desperate for an advice she knew her mother would never give her. Snow was the embodiment of emotional support, suffering from a complete inability to act. All that mattered to her was true love and birds. In other words, she was utterly useless.

Eventually, Emma decided to untangle herself from her mother’s arms and stood up. She quickly reached the kitchen counter, grabbed her phone, and covered the distance between her and the entryway in a few steps.

“I have to call her.” She said turning the lock and opening the apartment’s door. “I’ll make sure she’s here at four. If she’s going to kill me, it’s be better if there are witnesses.”

“Be careful.” Emma would have heard Snow’s concerned voice, if she had not stormed out of the flat, as if chased by her sense of guilt.

\---

Regina was sitting on her bedroom floor again, gripping her ringing phone in her shaky palms. She was completely transfixed by Emma’s name coming up time and time again on its screen. She wanted to pick up. She wanted to scream at her, she wanted to tell her to leave her alone. She wanted her to be here with her. She wanted to do something. And yet she could not force herself to do anything. So she just sat there, bawling her eyes out, staring at the blurry letters flickering on the screen.

Finally, after a few, lengthy minutes the ringing died away, leaving Regina in restless silence. An unpleasant shiver ran down her spine when her phone made one last sound, announcing the arrival of a new voice mail.

Regina braced herself. With trembling hands she brought the phone to her ear and listened to Emma’s emotionally charged voice.

“Regina, it’s Emma here. Of course you know it’s me, you must have seen all the missed calls.” There was a short pause after this. Regina could hear a song playing quietly in the background. Emma must have been sitting in her yellow bug. Oh how Regina hated that car. “Regina I’m sorry. I know you don’t care about my apologies, I understood that much, but – “ brunette stopped the recording. Tears were welling up in her eyes once again. She was not sad. She was furious with herself. When did she become so weak? Back in the Enchanted Forest no words had had any impact on her. She did not care when people begged her for mercy, nor did it matter when they screamed in pain and agony. She let teardrops flow down her face when she resumed the voice mail. “I need to talk to you. In person. Please come to dinner. Henry will be there too, you know? He misses you.” There was another moment of silence. Regina’s heart was pounding in her chest, making her maddeningly aware of her blood pumping through her veins. “I want to be there for you Regina. We’re friends. I don’t want to lose you. See you at four.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was espacially fun to write, I guess I just like fights in general. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing :)

“I still think she’s not coming.” Snow said taking roast out of the oven. All of the guests had already arrived. The only person left was Regina.

“She is. She must be.” Emma was getting more and more agitated with every passing second. She kept looking reproachfully at a sweep hand, stubbornly inching around the dial.

After a few more minutes of hopeful waiting, Snow and Emma exchanged disappointed looks and joined the rest of their family at an old, wooden table. The smell of roasted meat and vegetables filled the room. Sheriff forced a fake smile onto her face and poured herself a glass of wine. The empty space between Henry and Mary Margaret yawned in front of her.

Emma wanted to scream out of frustration. She truly believed Regina would listen to her. She wanted to see her, to check on her. Suddenly, to her surprise, she heard a sound of the front door being unlocked, followed by a pair of heels clicking on the wooden floor.

“Sorry I’m late.” Everyone turned their heads to look at Regina. She was wearing a burgundy, slinky dress, that ended just above her knee and hugged her in all the right places. Emma simply could not keep her eyes off of her. She was stunning. Blonde’s eyes were immediately drawn to her exposed cleavage. She found herself admiring her bare skin a bit longer than she should have. Well, that certainly was something new. And something highly uncalled for. Because whether she liked it or not she was very much married to a mediocrely handsome pirate sitting next to her. When she finally managed to look away from Regina’s neckline, she decided to check whether she had noticed her sudden display of indecency. Emma met brunette’s eyes and a hot blush immediately covered both her neck and her cheeks. Regina was smirking at her with a smug look on her face, and a challenging twinkle in her eyes. 

“Ah, your majesty,” Hook stood up and immediately bowed in front of her in a mocking manner. “we were all dreading you might not show up. Thank you for gracing us with your benevolent presence.”

“Killian, sit down.” Emma snapped at the pirate, grabbing his elbow to pull him down to his chair.

Regina turned a deaf ear to captain’s catty remark and hugged Henry in greeting.

“I’ve missed you so much” she whispered into his shoulder with a glazed look.

“I’ve missed you too mum. I’m really glad you’re here.”

“Me too Henry.” She said pulling away from her son and glancing down at Emma.

“Well, I think it’s time to cut the roast.” Snow announced standing up and grabbing a knife.

\---

Regina was not sad. She was calm. She was glad she was finally able to spend some time with Henry. She was so thankful for the opportunity, she did not even complain when Snow interrupted their conversation with a pathetic attempt at a joke. She even pretended to laugh afterwards. 

She spent the majority of the evening chatting with her son and his grandfather. David kept asking her whether the town hall had any money for an actual patrol car, since the one they were using was just his old, rusty van. Henry gave them both a quick rundown on his relationship with Violet and his few scholarly achievements. Regina could talk with Henry for hours. She was so incredibly proud of the young, handsome man she and Emma had raised together. She wished she could see him more often. But she was painfully aware, that he had his own life now and he certainly did not need his mother hen complaining about her loneliness to him. And she was not sad. She was touched.

“So, Regina!” Killian’s raised voice drowned out all the other conversations echoing in the room. Emma’s threatening look did not stop him from following through with his thought. “Have you finally found someone?”

Hook caught Regina off guard.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Well, your majesty,” the pirate stood up and started pacing the room. His hookless hand absentmindedly wandered towards his face. He started caressing his beard in a gesture of fake contemplation. “your beloved thief has been gone for at least a year now and I’ve been wondering, out of pure concern of course, have you been seeing someone?”

“HOOK!” Emma’s infuriated voice pierced the air. Everyone else fell completely silent, waiting petrified for Regina’s answer.

“Well thank you very much for your concern but frankly I’m not sure how my sex life or, rather, lack thereof, would be any of your business.” Regina fired back clenching her fists. Under no circumstances could she let this poor excuse of a man throw her off balance. She fought bigger, far more bloody fights than this pathetic display of questionable manly power.

“I’m terribly sorry, your majesty, I didn’t want to be rude. Then again, as your old friend, and a former lover – “

“KILLIAN!”

“REGINA!”

Emma and Snow both screamed at the same time. Emma at her God forsaken, drunkard of a husband, and her mother at Regina, who leaped to her feet, with a murderous intent in her sparkling, brown eyes. 

Regina had finally had enough. She did not care about her family and her son at that moment. She was going to murder that fucking, retarded son of a sea witch. And she was not going to wait any second longer. She felt magic tingle under her skin like electricity. It was filling her slim body with pure bloodlust and rage. Oh how well she knew that delicious, devilish feeling. And how she had missed the plenitude of power black magic provided. She felt alive. She felt imperishable.

“There she is.” Hook spit maliciously. “There’s the bitch.”

A red veil creeped over her vision. She could not hear the turmoil, that flamed up after pirate’s last remark. She turned into a predator, and Hook was her prey. She felt as if she had been starving for years, and all that could truly end her hunger was Killian’s dead body. She wanted to rip his heart out and crush it in her hand. She wanted to watch him suffer. She wanted to watch him die.

A glowing ball of energy flitted towards Hook. Regina shrieked in utter fury when he managed to dodge her attack. She saw her magic rip open one of Charmings’ velvety chairs. She had to focus. She was not sad. She was livid. Regina was ready to strike again, when, unexpectedly, she felt a small, soft palm cup her wet cheek. Why was her cheek wet? She slowly let her trembling hands fall to her sides and took a deep, shaky breath. Tender fingers caressed her feverish skin, calming her frayed nerves. She could feel the comforting warmth of pure white magic pouring inside of her. As if from far away she heard a reassuring, quiet voice. “It’s okay.” it whispered. All of her senses screamed “Emma”. She could smell her floral perfume, hear her soothing voice, feel her welcoming touch. Emma was her anchor. Regina shook her head and regretted it immediately afterwards. The protective feeling on her face was gone. She hesitantly looked at her friend. Her heart dropped, when she saw relief mixed with concern in sheriff’s almond shaped, green eyes.

“Hook, I think you should go.” Regina heard Emma say. 

“You will thank me later, love.”


	4. Chapter 4

Emma did not think it would actually work. She saw Regina’s dark magic take hold of her actions. She had seen her anger before, targeted at various people and creatures, and yet she had never seen her in such a state. Her eyes were ablaze. Hot tears were streaming down her face. She was falling apart before their very eyes, and it was all their faut. They left her all alone, when she needed them the most.

“Emma you have to do something!” Snow screamed at her, when Regina attacked Hook. Emma stood dumbstruck not sure who she should run towards – Regina or Killian.

“What the hell do you want me to do?” Emma screamed back. Regina’s beastly shriek pierced the air. Surely someone had to do something, if they did not want their next gathering to be a funereal. If somebody had to act, it might as well have been her.

“Emma, you have magic! You’re the only one that can stop mom!” Henry was trying his best to distract Regina. He kept talking to her, calling her name, but neither of his words seemed to have any impact on her.

Emma glanced at Hook. He was grinning. He finally reached his goal. Regina had let her guard down and the pirate had taken advantage of it. He knew her weak spot. He saw an opportunity, and he did not hesitate to make use of it. 

“Alright kid, stand back.” The blonde ordered and started slowly approaching her infuriated friend. Emma did not know what she was doing even when she started actually doing it. She quickly examined the situation. Regina looked like a human embodiment of a startled animal. She was cautiously pacing the room, with purple light flickering around her clenched fists. Emma took a deep breath. She focused on the magic, smouldering inside of her and slowly directed it all towards her hands. Her fingertips lit up with a soft, yellowish glow. Carefully, she moved closer to Regina and cupped her flushed, watery cheek. Her heart ached, when she saw her friend’s face twitch in pain. Emma concentrated and visualised her magic being pushed through Regina’s skin. “It’s okay” she whispered, fighting an internal battle with brunette’s strong, dark magic. She forced herself to smile, to give her friend as much strength as she could.

“Emma it’s working!” she heard David’s relieved voice.

Emma felt her magic getting weaker. After sending one last wave of light towards her friend, she saw Regina shake her head. Sheriff hesitantly withdrew her hand to let the brunette calm down. She looked exhausted. Tears were still falling down her weary face, messing up her residue makeup. A few minutes had passed, before Regina finally met her gaze.

“Hook, I think you should go” Emma blurted out, not breaking eye contact with her friend.

“You will thank me later, love.”

\---

Regina was the first to look away. She let her gaze wander around the room, scrutinising the extent of the damage she was sure she had caused. She saw Snow holding David’s hand, smiling politely at her. When her tired eyes met Henry’s worried ones, he immediately covered the distance between their bodies and took his distraught mother in his arms. Regina nestled up to him, breathing in his comforting smell.

“It’s okay mom. Everything’s fine.” Henry was lovingly caressing her back.

Regina hid her face in her son’s shoulder. She was not sad. She was embarrassed. She was deeply ashamed and it was not because of what she had done. She felt uneasy because she had no recollection of what had actually happened. She remembered Hook standing up and quizzing her about something, making her blood boil in her veins. She remembered her name echoing through the room, and then nothing. A black, bottomless void yawned in her memory making her want to rip her hair out in frustration. What was she supposed to do? Should she apologize? To whom? And for what? She could feel a knot tightening in her stomach, making her nauseas.

Regina reluctantly moved away from her son’s comforting embrace. She managed to take a few steps, before her legs gave up on her. She felt Emma’s fingers wrap around her wrist, preventing her from falling.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Regina ripped her hand out of Emma’s grip and backed away.

“I was just trying to help.” Emma stuttered, visibly confused. “What? Would you rather I let you fall?”

“I would rather you stopped invading my personal space.”

“Oh yeah, sure.” Regina saw her friend’s face clouding over in disbelief. “Regina, may I remind you that I literally have just stopped you from murdering my husband in front of our son.”

“So what? Do you want an order for that?” Regina snapped, crossing her arms in front of her torso.

She would have been infuriated, if she had not been so tired. She could hardly stand on her own, let alone move. The world around her looked shaky and blurry. She heard Mary Margaret’s concerned voice. 

“Regina, I know you’re upset, but I think you need to rest, I – “

“Who gave you the right to tell me my needs, Snow?”

“Regina, what the hell’s your problem?” Emma barked at her with visible frustration. “We know that being late is basically your brand at this point, but you’ve ATTACKED Hook. You didn’t just threaten or taunt him, like you always do, which by itself is a pretty big, red flag if you ask me. But you’ve actually exceeded yourself this time, you could’ve hurt someone!”

“Oh because you’re never to blame Swan, are you?” Regina gathered all her strength and started slowly creeping towards Emma.” You come to my house, as pleased as a punch, parading that god-awful golden choke collar on your finger, head over heels with your wretched pirate. Didn’t you say you wanted to be my friend? Then maybe start acting like one. Or maybe I have to make you a friendship bracelet so you’ll remember I exist when you’re admiring your goddamned ring.”

“You want to act like we’re friends? Sure, why not.” The two women were now standing face to face, with a burning fury in their eyes.” Tell me Regina, what the hell is happening to you? You kick me out of your house when I mention my marriage and throw a tantrum when Hook asks about your marital status. Regina, we all know you’re grieving, but your sadness doesn’t excuse your insane behaviour. You need actual help.”

“We’re not having this conversation right now, miss Swan.”

“Oh, but we are. And don’t miss Swan me. I’m married, Regina. I’ve been for two years. And I don’t give a damn about how much you hate Killian, if you want us to be friends, you’ll have to understand he’s a part of my life.”

“Do you actually think I care about your perfect little life? Or the rum addict you share that wonderful life with? Well you must have me mistaken for Snow, because I’d rather slit my own throat, than think of Hook as your husband.”

“What, are you jealous?”

“Don’t think that highly of yourself, sheriff.”

“I wouldn’t but you’re full of shit, madame mayor.”

“Enough!” Mary Margaret’s raised voice interrupted their warped exchange of courtesies.

“Shut up, Snow.” Brunette faced her former enemy. “Aren’t you proud of your precious little daughter ruining my life? Truly, she must have taken that after you.”

“I’ve ruined your life?” Emma asked with amusement. “I’m sorry but I think you’re perfectly fine ruining it all by yourself.”

“See?” Regina met blonde’s challenging gaze once again. “ You wanted us to be friends, yet all we can do is bark at each other and be at each other’s throats. We couldn’t be farther from being friends.”

“Maybe you’re right.”

“Maybe I am.” Regina stated and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank all of you for reading, commenting and leaving kudos. Every single one of you makes me smile and want to write more!   
> Unfortunately I'm starting my finals at university soon, so from now on I will most probably be posting one chapter a week. We'll see how this goes!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, as well as the upcoming ones will be a bit shorter, since I have much less time to write due to my final exams. Enjoy :)

Regina materialised in a darkened hallway in front of Charming’s closed door and immediately fell to her knees. She was so weak, she did not even manage to appear outside of the building. She was utterly drained of all energy and magic. Her whole body was shaking violently and her breath kept coming out in short, rapid spasms. Her head felt heavy and sore. She let it fall to the side, unable to keep it straight. She felt her skull hit a wooden surface behind her with a low thump. She heard footsteps coming from the other side of the closed door, when everything turned black.

\---

“Well, that didn’t seem normal.” Mary Margaret decided to break the uncomfortable silence that fell after Regina’s disappearance. “Emma, don’t you think you could maybe tell us what this whole thing was about? Because it honestly looks like you two might have a bone to pick.”

Emma looked at her parents. She did not want them to witness this conversation. And she especially hated, that Henry was there to listen to it as well. He had always hoped, his two beloved mothers would learn to get along. And, for quite a while, Emma had truly believed they could. They had managed to form an alliance and to raise their precious kid together. They kept getting into troubles, and saving one another. They had the perfect foundation for a friendship, yet all they ever did was fight.

“It’s just that Regina’s decided, that she hates me now and –“ Emma’s explanation was interrupted by a low thud coming from outside the flat. “What the hell was that?”

Emma quickly reached the front door and looked through the peephole. She could not make out anything that could have made such a noise. She cautiously opened the door and saw Regina’s limp body slump over the floor.

“Regina.” Sheriff said under her breath and knelt next to her friend. She gently lied Regina’s head on her thighs. “David! Henry!” She shouted, tears welling up in her eyes. Emma leaned across Regina’s chest and touched her ear to her friend’s parted lips. She was breathing.

“What happened?” She heard her father’s worried voice.

“It’s Regina. We need to carry her to the bed.” Emma ordered carefully grabbing the brunette under her arms and lifting up her inert torso.

They managed to transport unconscious Regina to Emma’s old bed. When Whale came to examine her, he stated that she was lethally exhausted and needed to rest. The blonde sat in a time-worn, plush armchair watching her friend’s chest steadily rising and falling, as her breath kept evening out. She looked tired even when she was asleep. Emma refused to leave her alone so much as for a minute. She felt both guilty and angry. She had never wanted Regina to get hurt, especially not because of her. She could not believe what an absolute idiot she had made of herself. She had been accusing her half dead, grieving friend of hostility and violence, while acting like a cold-hearted bitch herself. All she ever did was drive her best friend crazy, even when she needed her the most. She was always unreasonably defensive when Regina was around, yet she also felt compelled to fight her at all times. To defend herself, her choices, and Hook.

She found herself studying Regina’s sleeping figure. She resembled a fragile porcelain doll, so different from her usual powerful, independent self. Her skin was pasty, her closed eyes looked sunken. Emma was painfully aware that she had let Regina down and that she had to make up for it. Maybe they were not friends, but deep down Emma knew, how important Regina was to her. When she saw brunette’s seemingly lifeless body falling at her feet, she felt her heart sink in an absolute terror. Regina was the mother of her son. She was always there for her. She had worked so hard to gain her trust. And yet, they were not friends. They had always been much more than that. It was just that neither of them had ever dared acknowledge it.

Emma heard Regina shift on the bed. She saw her face twitch in distress. An agonized cry escaped her mouth through her clenched teeth. Little droplets of sweat were forming on her pale forehead. Emma quietly approached the bed. She gingerly sat next to Regina’s sleeping body, and took one of her shaky hands, into her own. Her thumb was tenderly caressing her palm. “I’d rather you stopped invading my personal space.” Regina’s words echoed through her thoughts. A tired smile formed on Emma’s face. “Stop needing me in your personal space, and maybe I’ll leave you alone.” She murmured quietly. Emma carefully put a strand of hair that fell to Regina’s face behind her ear. She felt like an intruder in her own room. Why did she suddenly feel such an urgent need to protect her? Why did it seem so important to her to make sure she was safe? Why had she been so inexcusably selfish, to now become so profoundly selfless? Regina hated her and Emma hated herself, for being so incredibly ignorant. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I really hope this chapter wasn't too sappy. It took my about two weeks to perfect it (or rather stop hating it) so I'd really appreciate it if you left a comment to let me know!


	6. Chapter 6

Emma could not remember the last time she had felt such serenity. She woke up feeling warm and safe. The air around her smelled like wood mixed with jasmine and clove. She found herself enjoying waking up to such an overwhelming, intoxicating scent. Regina’s scent. She could feel steady breath gently tickling the back of her neck. Suddenly Emma felt insufferably aware of her surroundings, and the hardly ignorable presence behind her. She was laying on her old bed, and next to her was barely conscious Regina. This was wrong. This whole thing was very, very wrong. Emma inhaled deeply, trying to calm the sudden wave of panic that took over her mind. She ended up with quite an opposite outcome, filling her lungs with the inebriating fragrance hanging in the air, making her head spin. She freaked out even more when she realised that the heaviness on her side was actually Regina’s arm wrapped around her waist. She felt like an actual madwoman. A few hours ago she had wanted to tear Regina limb from limb, and now suddenly she wished nothing more than to cuddle with her and share secrets, as if they were fricking teenagers at a sleepover. If Regina had woken up earlier than her, she would not have hesitated to murder Emma in her own bed. Alongside with all her worries, a one intrusive, insistent thought, that kept dinning in her ears, had arisen. It made her uncomfortably aware, that the idea of getting up and leaving her friend alone did not in fact appeal to her. And what she did not like even more, was that she knew, she would never wake up like this again. What was happening to her? Maybe it was actually her who needed therapy, not Regina.

Emma heard the door to her room creaking open. At the entrance she saw Snow’s dumbstruck figure frozen in place. Her eyes were filled with shock and terror. Emma brought her index finger to her lips, and shushed the intruder. She had to delay the inevitable scene her mother was surely going to make. Mary Margaret quickly turned on her heel and fleeted the room. Emma took one last, deep breath, and immediately scolded herself for doing so, when Regina’s intoxicating scent reached her nostrils once again. When sheriff was about to leave the bedroom, she heard Regina make a disgruntled noise muffled by the pillow. She looked at her sleeping figure and felt a sudden wave of inexplicable sadness.

“Hi.” She said entering the living room, waiting for Snow to start asking questions. She did not have to wait long.

“Emma could you please explain to me why you were cuddling with Regina in your bed just a moment ago?” Her mother was visibly struggling to keep an encouraging look on her face, forcing a stilted smile that did not reach her eyes.

“Mary Margaret, promise me you won’t tell Regina.” Emma avoided the question. She needed Regina to stay oblivious to what had happened during the night. “If she finds out about this, surely she will hate me forever. And probably herself as well. And neither of us needs any more of her wailing.”

“Emma, I promise not to bring this up ever again, mostly because I feel very uncomfortable even thinking about it, but just tell me what happened.” Snow persisted.

“Nothing. Nothing happened.” Emma felt guilt and frustration form inside of her. “Regina was having a nightmare, so I sat next to her and held her hand. I must have drifted off at some point and when I woke up I was liying on the bed with Regina’s arm wrapped around my waist.”

“But you’re married!” Mary Margaret put her hands on Emma’s shoulders and shook her.

“She’s my friend.” Emma rolled her eyes in exasperation and freed herself from her mother’s grip. “Well, at least she used to be. What, was I supposed to let her suffer in that bed alone? That’s what Snow White would have done?”

A short, charged silence fell between them. Snow was scrutinising Emma’s troubled countenance. She looked her daughter in the eye. A defeated sigh had left her mouth, before she finally answered.

“Emma, I know you have a good heart. And I know that Regina is your friend, but the longer I observe you two, the more I’m convinced that there’s something more to that friendship.”

“What do you mean?” Emma was trying really hard not to sound too hopeful.

A playful smile formed on Mary Margaret’s face, making it look mischievous and enigmatic.

“What I mean is that in the past I’ve shared my bed with many of my friends on multiple occasions, yet we have never woken up in each other’s arms.”

“We weren’t in each other’s arms!” Emma exclaimed with frustration. “It was Regina’s arm on my body. And, frankly, can you blame her? Ever since Robin’s death she’s been spending all her nights alone. She was asleep and she was subconsciously seeking warmth. That’s it. It wouldn’t have been different if you were the one sleeping with her.”

“If you say so. By the way David’s waiting for you in the car. You’re both late for work. ”

Emma groaned, grabbed her phone and left her parent’s flat wearing the same clothes she wore to yesterday’s dinner. The clothes that smelled of Regina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Emma why are you like that" could be a summary of this whole work. Either way I hope you enjoyd this chapter, I promise it gets less frustrating at some point.


	7. Chapter 7

Regina woke up feeling someone’s piercing gaze on her body. She had a horrible headache, her limbs felt limp and heavy. The fresh wounds on her palm seemed to have been bleeding again. She could hear her heart beating steadily, lazily pumping blood through her veins, making her annoyingly aware of her hurting body. The events from last night flooded her memory, making her flinch.

“Whoever you are, please put an end to my suffering and either leave this room immediately or do me a favour and kill me.” she barked, refusing to look at the intruder.

“Good morning, Regina.”

The brunette groaned in annoyance when she heard Mary Margaret’s cheerful voice.

“Of course it has to be you.” Regina whined in annoyance and reluctantly opened her eyes. She lifted herself up on the bed and conspicuously crossed her arms. “What the hell do you want?”

Snow chuckled at her friend’s childish behaviour and gave a her a cup of steaming black coffee. Regina gladly accepted the beverage and took a long, lazy sip. She let the hot, invigorating liquid spill all over her sore body. A contented sigh left her pale lips.

“Thank you, Snow.” Regina smiled gingerly at her and once again leaned her back against the soft pillows. The bed she had slept in was not very comfortable, much less than her own king-size bed, yet somehow she could not remember the last time she had woken up feeling so well-rested. She felt sore and dizzy, but for the first time in months she did not feel rackingly fatigued.

“Regina I think we need to talk.” Snow said point-blank, hoping to catch her off guard.

Regina laughed quietly at that unexpected display of straightforwardness. She thoughtfully took another sip of her beverage and challengingly raised her eyebrow.

“What do you want to talk about?”

“You.”

“What?” Regina gagged on her coffee, almost spitting it all over the bed.

“I want to talk about you.” Snow repeated plainly. She was smiling at Regina with sadness lurking in her round eyes. “I don’t care what kind of war you’re waging with Emma and Hook, that’s your problem, you deal with that yourself.” Regina shrank from the mention of Emma and her pirate. “I simply wanted to ask, is everything okay? Are you okay?”

Regina was completely dumbstruck. She had to look away from her friend to hide the tears welling up in her sore eyes. “Is everything okay?” How come such simple words could make her so emotional. She felt weak and exposed, masking a mental breakdown in front of Snow White. She blinked a few times hoping to get rid of the unwanted moisture in her eyes and finally answered.

“What do you mean is everything okay? Of course it is. Why wouldn’t it be?” Regina met Mary Margaret’s gaze once again with a broad smile plastered on her face. 

“Because it’s 3 PM, you’ve been sleeping for fifteen hours, after you had fainted in front of our flat. And you still look like a living carcass, no offence by the way.”

“Sure, none taken.” Regina rolled her eyes, feeling the muscles around her forced smile tense, making her jaw clench.

Snow sat in front of Regna on the bed. She studied her friend’s worn-out face. She took one of her hands into her own and squeezed it reassuringly.

“Regina, I know something’s wrong and I need you to be honest with me, you can’t keep dealing with this, whatever it is, alone.”

“I’m sorry but the last time I checked you weren’t my mother.” She snapped at Mary Margaret and ripped her hand out of the grip. “So get over it. Besides, there’s nothing to deal with. Nothing a cup of coffee wouldn’t fix.” Regina ended her evasion with another sip of her recuperative beverage.

“Regina you have to let yourself grieve. And what’s even more important, you have to learn to be happy again.”

“You really are this stupid, Snow, aren’t you?” Regina gave her a murderous look. “Do you actually think this is easy for me? You think I enjoy watching all of you act like a happy family with your bear hugs and forehead kisses? Do you think my heart doesn’t break into pieces every single time I watch you and David being so disgustingly in love? Or when I look at our favourite bad boy and his brute wife pawing each other?” She spit those words with such hostility, that Snow immediately backed away from her. “And do you think my lovely alter-ego is not constantly scrambling for control over my body? Because she is. Every single day I have to fight her. I have to tell myself that I love you, that you’re my family, and that you mean the life to me. But she doesn’t care. All she cares about is your blood and her revenge. Snow, my soulmate is dead, my conscience is desperate to murder my whole family, and I will never, ever find happiness. So please stop asking me whether I’m fine or not, because obviously, I’m fucking amazing.”

“Regina, I’m sorry, that was so stupid, and – “ Snow stuttered, words spinning in her head.

“It was. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to go back to my own house.” She was far too weak to fight with Mary Margaret or to listen to her absurd apologies. She felt like she might faint again, yet she gathered all her strength, picked herself up from the bed and exited the room, leaving Snow embarrassed and uneasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regina is back and awake!


	8. Chapter 8

Regina opened the door to her mansion, and stepped inside the empty, quiet hallway. She looked around the room and felt her breath getting trapped in her lungs. She made a few cautious steps and collapsed. Suddenly her house started feeling far too big and cold for her. She was not sad. She was bereaved. She was completely alone in her huge, desolated home and she felt trapped. The longer she stayed on the marble floor, the louder the silence surrounding her screamed at her. She lifted her quivering hands and covered her ears. Despite her desperate attempts, the noises circling around her could not be silenced. The conversations that took or could have taken place in her mansion resonated within the walls, making Regina go mad. She heard Henry’s young, boyish voice calling her from up the stairs, she heard Robin flirtatiously asking her to join him in the kitchen, she heard her mother yelling at her for being too weak, she heard her own mocking voice ridiculing her frailty. She was a prisoner of her own, wrecked mind.

Regina was certain that the voices she heard were not actually there, nor were their owners. She knew she was only imagining them, yet they all felt so genuinely real. She closed her eyes and started counting from a hundred down, wishing it would drown out the noise.

“One hundred –“

“Mom, come upstairs! I want to show you a gift I got from grandpa! He said he’d take me fishing tomorrow!” Regina heard her son’s excited voice. His words brought tears to her shut eyes.

“Eighty-seven –“

“Regina, I know you've prepared the dinner, and I know that I have to do the dishes, but I don’t think we will be breaking any rules if you kept me company. So get your sexy ass in here, madam mayor, and kiss your devoted thief.” Her voice cracked when the words reached her consciousness. She knew that Robin, was gone, yet she could so clearly hear him call her from another room. She desperately wanted to run to the kitchen, just to make sure he was not there.

“Sixty-four –“

“Regina, you have to focus! You’re never going to learn anything if you keep getting distracted. And stop slouching already. No prince wants a hunchback wife.” Her mother’s cruel voice rumbled in her head. “Do you have any idea how disappointed I am with you? You’re pathetic. You will never achieve anything if you keep breaking down like a bratty six-year old every five seconds. So stop crying on that damned floor and get up! Now!”

“Forty-eight –“

“Well, well. Aren’t you proud of yourself? Crawling on the floor, bawling your eyes out, actually hearing voices, this one’s new, isn’t it? Regina, you’re really ruining our reputation right now. Have you seen yourself? Or, rather, have you ever seen me looking nearly as pathetic as you do right now? No. Because I was never on the ground. I was always on the throne, with my chin up, pride in my eyes, and absolute power in my hands. And that only confirms what I’ve always said. You need me whether you like it or not. You can’t do anything without me. Do you know why? Because I am you. As much as you might hate this idea we’re the same person. You try to blame everything on me? Sure, go ahead, sticks and stones and all that, but, I hate to break it to you, I’m not a separate entity. I’m you.”

“Shut up!” Regina screamed at the top of her lungs, and threw a fire ball in an undefined direction.

“And because I am you – “ the Queen continued, completely disregarding Regina’s fruitless attempts at silencing her. “I know exactly what lurks inside your perturbed little mind. So let us talk about Emma Swan a little, shall we?” The voice rumbling in Regina’s head kept her on her knees. How was she supposed to fight someone who was not even real? Or silence a non-existent sound? “You’ve been fantasising about her, quite a lot if I may add, you keep reliving that one, repulsive moment when the Saviour had touched your face, over and over again ever since it happened.” A knowing chuckle echoed in Regina’s head. “You actually enjoyed how she’d been staring at your chest like a horny teenager when you arrived at Charming’s, and you’re calling me a pervert?”

“I’m not calling you anything.” Regina growled standing an all fours, fighting an imaginary force that kept her on the ground.

“Wasn’t asking, dear. Anyway, - “ the Evil Queen faked a contemplative sigh and continued. “you’re so unspeakably jealous of that drunken pirate, you can’t even look at him. I’m sorry Regina but has it ever occurred to you that Swan, or Jones, or whatever she calls herself these days, is not only uninterested, but also married to a man? Do you know how disgustingly pathetic you are? What, have you already forgotten about your precious thief? I’m sure he’s turning in his grave when he – “

“Robin was the love of my life, you bitch.” Regina forced herself to open her eyes and shakily stood up. She falteringly reached a mirror hanging on the wall. The same one she had used the day before to discover her miserable state. “How dare you talk of him like that? And who do you think you are to dictate my feelings towards anyone?” She was shouting at her own reflection, waiting for her alter ego’s response.

“You.” The Evil Queen whispered threateningly and disappeared from her thoughts. With that one, last word all of the conversations echoing in her head stopped altogether. Everything went quiet. She knew that none of what had just happened was real, yet she could not help but feel her skin shiver with reminiscence of her alter ego’s breath on her ear. She was not sad. She needed therapy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading :) This chapter was in a way my own coping mechanism.It wouldn't have been created if it hadn't been for a really bad panic attack I was having, so I hope you don't mind a bit more angst this time


	9. Chapter 9

Emma knew she would eventually have to confront Hook, yet she still felt painfully unprepared when she parked her yellow bug in front of their house. She sat in her car hoping to avoid the conversation as long as possible. When she had been driving, she had subconsciously hoped that Hook would be gone when she arrived. Unfortunately, at her destination Emma had been welcomed with a soft gleam illuminating their living room. She made a long, resigned sigh and leaned her forehead on the steering wheel. She did not even have enough time to properly consider what she was going to tell her husband.   
Emma was blazingly pissed with herself. Regina was always making her feel such extreme emotions. The blonde would always find herself stuck somewhere between wanting to caress and punch her friend’s face. She knew she had some unspecified, unfortunate feelings for her. Feelings she would much rather nip in the bud than to act on them in any way, shape or form. She was perfectly aware, that she kept repressing her true emotions, not wanting to ruin the makeshift life she had. She was so deep in denial she had married Killian. She had married him and she had eventually learned to be happy in that marriage. After some time she even had grown to love Hook. Yet in her head she kept hearing a quiet, pesky voice telling her that her whole life, everything she had worked so hard on achieving, everything she had ever had, was fake. A voice telling her that people who love other people rarely avoid touching them, making plans with them, let alone seeing them. Consequently, they do not tend to fantasise about other people, especially those of the other gender. A voice telling her to finally open her eyes. A dignified voice sounding disturbingly similar to Regina.  
An array of blurry images from various events were meddling in her aching head. Each of them shared one common constituent. Regina. Emma was suddenly being exposed to a sequence of memories she knew she had been repressing for years. All of those short, intimate moments she had shared with the brunette in her yellow bug. All of Regina’s witty comebacks directed towards Emma in mayor’s office. All of their fights at the station. All of their uncomfortable reconciliations at their houses. Even their dinners at Grannie’s. All of those blissful times they had spent together with Henry. Those times when Emma had felt like they could actually be a real family. Those moments when Emma saw Regina’s genuine, warm smile. Those times when Regina looked at Henry with love and care. Those times when Emma hoped Regina would look at her in the same way.   
Emma could hardly focus herself on the pending confrontation. A feeling of overwhelming guilt made her want to start her car and drive away from her problems. From the constant lies, deception, and repression. Eventually Emma forced herself to do the opposite. She got out of her car and reached her front door. She took a deep breath to calm her frayed nerves and rang the doorbell. It echoed loudly through the walls of their house. Emma flinched when the door swung open in front of her face. On the other side she saw Hook’s smug face. He was holding the door for her, waiting for her to get inside.   
“Good evening m’lady.” A pungent smell of alcohol enfolded Emma when Hook invited her inside and gathered her up in a sloppy embrace. She smiled politely while adamantly detangling herself from her husband’s arms. She was still mad at him, and she did not want to give him even more satisfaction.   
“We’re not doing this right now Hook.” Emma condescendingly clapped her husband on the shoulder and went past him towards their bedroom. She faltered when Hook’s crooked fingers aggressively closed around her arm in a firm grasp and forcefully turned her around.   
“What the fuck?” she barked and ripped her hand out of his grip. She stumbled backwards looking Hook straight in the eye.   
“What are we not doing, love?” He smiled grimly at her and nonchalantly leaned against a wall. “I just wanted to properly welcome my wife in her house, after she’d offhandedly kicked me out of her parent’s flat.” He gave Emma a challenging look and tilted his head to the side. “How’s your girlfriend by the way?”  
Emma scowled at him clenching her fists. She was trying really hard not to slap his smug face. She slowly breathed out through her nose and approached her husband once again.   
“My what?” Emma asked clenching her jaw, gracing Hook with a weak, mirthless smile.   
“Your girlfriend. Regina. I mean it’s either you two are fucking or you’ve decided to stop by her mansion and borrow some of her perfume, because her stench’s all over you, love.” He spit his last word with malice. “To be honest I hope it’s the first one. Truly there’s nothing better than a little bit of hate sex, believe me I know.”  
That was the last straw. Emma quickly closed the distance between her and Hook and punched his shaggy cheek. He looked down upon her and slowly slid his thumb across his lower lip. He looked at a trail of smeared blood covering his skin and spit red-coloured saliva on the floor. His sparkling eyes met Emma’s once again. He hollowly laughed to himself and continued.   
“David really taught you how to hit, didn’t he?”  
“What the fuck, Hook?” Emma was screaming at her husband with burning fury. She kept clenching and unclenching her fist. A burning sensation around her knuckles only fuelled her rage. “First of all, you’re the one who owes me a fricking explanation. Do you have any idea what you did yesterday? Did it even cross your mind that we’re actually on the same side? Are you fucking jealous Hook?”   
“Is there something to be jealous of?”   
“Well, apparently you believe I’m cheating on you with Regina so, yeah, it would be really fucking nice if your idiotic behaviour was actually driven by jealousy.”  
“Are you cheating one me, love?” Hook smiled at her, leftover blood covering his lips. “Or is it just your wishful thinking?”   
“Okay, that’s it. Think of me whatever the hell you want, see if I care.” Emma fired back and went past her husband. She opened the front door and on her way she heard his one last remark.   
“Say hello to your girlfriend for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Emma had to confront him eventually, didn't she? Thank you very much for reading :) I'm still very much caught up in my finals but I'm trying to find some time for writing :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work written for this fandom and my first work posted on this page. I hope you enjoy it.  
> Disclaimer: I have not finished watching the show, since I couldn't bare watching Emma marry Hook, so this work is obviously canon divergent. 
> 
> English is not my first language but I'm trying my best.


End file.
